


Rock Paper Scissors

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mostly humor, well it's sort of stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>asked, “Let’s Rock, Paper, Scissors for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Paper Scissors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts).



> In case you don't know what it is depending on what country you're in or something: It's a little game with hands. Paper covers Rock. Rock breaks Scissors. Scissors cuts Paper.

Ever since Snap had taught Finn the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors one faithful afternoon, that was it. That was how Finn settled every single argument. Poe wouldn’t be terribly shocked if he had tried it with the General once or twice. Problem was - the really big problem with it actually - was that Finn always won. _Always_. And Poe fell for it every single kriffing time.

Like, surely Finn couldn’t win every time, right? His luck had to run out eventually.

But one day Finn had said, after shooting 58 out of 60 targets between the eyes, “Nah, man, that’s not luck. No such thing. All hard won skill.” Which was very true, and Poe smiled wide, clapped him on the back, but thought about it again later. If Finn didn’t believe in luck, how the hell was he not shocked at winning every damn game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Poe hadn’t eaten sweets in over a month because of this issue. It was getting problematic.

Which led to their current situation.

Being chased by Stormtroopers was just a normal Wednesday morning, but actual Bounty Hunters was a story to tell the kids back home. And that story was currently getting really interesting and tense, and Poe himself began to wonder if the heroes were going to make it or not.

It was just him and Finn now running over the hard clay of Genosis, really trying to find a way off the damn rock and into somewhere very very far away. It had been Finn that spotted a few of their predators abandoned ships, and he was the one to duck them both behind cover until their would be captors lost their trail.

When it was a little better, Finn and Poe poked their heads over the rocky terrain to spy the ships in the clearing. The clearing that suddenly seemed very large and intimidating. “Okay,” Finn whispered, “I’m going to run interference. You get to that first ship. I’ll catch up.”

This was one of the many reasons Poe taught Finn how to fly months ago. “No way. You’re already hurt,” he argued, ducking back behind their cover. And maybe _hurt_  was putting it too far, but that graze on Finn’s shoulder was neither pretty nor sobering. In Poe’s opinion, it was way too close. “I’ll distract them. You make a run for it and start flight procedures. I’ll-”

“You have more experience with flying than I do,” Finn argued back, tucking himself down to look Poe in the eye. “I have more experience with shooting. I’m clearly the better marksman here.”

“I’m not half bad,” Poe shot back, “and you’re a great marksman on and off the ground. Once you got the ship going, you can give me cover fire.”

“No, I-”

“Let’s Rock, Paper, Scissors for it.” Finn cut his eyes to Poe, who just continued. “Winner runs interference and does the fun stuff. Loser has to run to the ship and do the boring stuff.”

Finn’s very pretty brows narrowed. “Poe, I’m not-” He paused, thought about it, frowned, and stowed his blaster to the side. “All right, just hurry up.”

Finn always agreed to Rock, Paper, Scissors because he always won. It was how Poe got around these sorts of things. Problem was _he always won_. Poe prayed to the Maker, the Force, his mother, and whatever else would have him to just for once in his life actually be able to do this.

They balled their hands into fist, one, two, three- Poe went with paper. And Finn… went with paper. He couldn’t tell which one of them was more shocked. It wasn’t a win, sure, but a tie was way better than Poe had ever done before. Which kind of made sense considering Finn had been distra-

Had been distracted.

Finn had been distracted.

Poe frowned, his brows smoothing over his face, realization dawning in, and slowly looked up to Finn. He had been distracted and didn’t win. It wasn’t luck. It was- What was it? Psychology? The Force?

“Again,” Finn scowled, shifting in place and getting ready.

But wait, no, Poe had something now. He knew something. This was- It was _something._  He shifted in place and got ready. One, two- What would he go with usually? He just did paper, so he would do paper again without thinking in the hopes of getting another tie. So Finn would go scissors and inevitably beat him and… Well, what else did he have to lose? Three. Poe went with rock.

Finn went with scissors.

They both gasped. Poe looked up at Finn slowly again, his mouth wide open, grin only just starting to split his face. He won. He won Rock, Paper, Scissors against the champion. He just won. Life was beautiful. Except Finn was staring at his hand with a gaping mouth, looking for all the galaxy completely and totally betrayed.

“I won,” Poe whispered in a shrill giggle, eyes shining as Finn looked back up at him in disbelief. “I won,” he said again, and oh yeah, weren’t they being hunted down?

Right. Poe pawed at his blaster, grin never leaving his face. “Gotta go do interference, buddy. See ya in a bit.”

“No, wait. Poe, I want a do ov- Poe, I want a _do over. Poe!”_

Too late. He was running. No mulligans.

After a short fight and even shorter rescue thanks to their liberated ship and Finn’s amazing shooting skills, Poe was still grinning like an idiot as they blasted into hyperspace. “Wanna Rock, Paper, Scissors over desert in the mess tonight?”

“No.”

“Oh, c’mon, buddy! What about work rotations this coming week? Huh? You wanna work double time?”

“I’m never playing with you again, Poe Dameron.”

“I’m telling everyone. I can’t wait to tell everyone. Oh man, it’s gonna be great.”

“You don’t have proof.”

“Oh, you’re gonna lie about it?”

“… No.”

“Hehe! I can’t wait to tell every- Oh! I should call dad when we get back! I gottta tell him!”

_“Ugh.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some more prompts on [tumblr](http://linatrinch.tumblr.com), folks. Thanks!


End file.
